


Footprints

by citrinestone



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinestone/pseuds/citrinestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>266 word drabble. Rangiku POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints

Title: Footprints  
Pairing:Gin Ichimaru x Rangiku Matsumoto  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.  
A/N: This for traitors_smile for the gin/ran Thanksgiving drabble fest at the gin/ran LJ community. Thanks also for manonlechat and silawen for catching my mistakes.

Original prompt:  
Anyhoo, requesting Gin/Ran, any age, no preference on rating, but here's my prompt. It's a favorite quote of mine:

"People so seldom say I love you And then it's either too late or love goes. So when I tell you I love you, It doesn't mean I know you'll never go, Only that I wish you didn't have to."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was never enough: food, wood, blankets. We were lucky we had each other. We took care of each other. I remember you putting a cup to my lips when I was burning with fever.

"Drink, Rangiku."

You looked concerned, and this was the first time I saw the color of your eyes: a light blue that seemed to change to red like eyes of a Siamese cat.

In the winter we kept each other warm, and on hot days we fanned one another. I loved you so.

You never said goodbye when you left me by myself.

Or gave me a chance to wish you well.

You would leave in the middle of the night. Did you not think I would wake up, or did you think I would find out in the morning? Why should I even wonder, it is just one of your many secrets.

No. It isn't a mystery. You had to have known that the absence of your warmth would wake me up, and that you could easily lose me in the dark, if I chose to follow you. If it was winter, you would leave me when it snowed, so the snowflakes could cover up your footsteps by morning. But would I have followed if I could see them?

I knew my answer when the Menos Grande came to rescue you, and the other two traitors. I knew even though I loved you, I could never follow you to Hueco Mundo. I could never hold on longer.

Or tighter.

But the sun is out and my footprints have not disappeared.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks for anyone reading, reviewing or just stopping by


End file.
